Pharaoh Superstar Act I
by Emperor Blake
Summary: A musical crossover between Jesus Christ Superstar and Yu-Gi-Oh featuring Pharaoh in the role of Jesus, Kaiba in the role of Judas and Tea in the role of Mary Magdalene.


**PHARAOH SUPERSTAR PART ONE**

**HEAVEN ON THEIR MINDS (Kaiba's Home)**

_(Kaiba sits alone in his house contemplating the situation)_

KAIBA

My mind is clearer now.

At last all too well I can see where we all soon will be.

If you strip away the myth from the man,

You will see where we all soon will be.  
Pharaoh! You've started to believe The things they say of you.  
You really do believe This talk of God is true.

And all the good you've done Will soon get swept away.  
You've begun to matter more Than the things you say.

Listen Pharaoh I don't like what I see.  
All I ask is that you listen to me.  
And remember, I've been your right hand man all along.  
You have set them all on fire.  
They think they've found the new Messiah.  
And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong.

I remember when this whole thing began.  
No talk of God then, we called you a man.  
And believe me, my admiration for you hasn't died.  
But every word you say today Gets twisted 'round some other way.  
And they'll hurt you if they think you've lied.  
Nazareth, your famous son should have stayed a great unknown

Like his father carving wood He'd have made good.  
Tables, chairs, and oaken chests would have suited Pharaoh best.  
He'd have caused nobody harm; no one alarm.

Listen, Pharaoh, do you care for your race?  
Don't you see we must keep in our place?  
We are occupied; have you forgotten how put down we are?

I am frightened by the crowd.  
For we are getting much too loud.  
And they'll crush us if we go too far.  
If they go too far...

Listen, Pharaoh, to the warning I give.  
Please remember that I want us to live.  
But it's sad to see our chances weakening with every hour.  
All your followers are blind.  
Too much heaven on their minds.  
It was beautiful, but now it's sour.  
Yes it's all gone sour.

Listen, Pharaoh, to the warning I give.  
Please remember that I want us to live.  
C'mon, c'mon He won't listen to me.  
C'mon, c'mon He won't listen to me…

**WHAT'S THE BUZZ? (Hangout near Kyoto, Friday Night)**

_(Pharaoh sits amongst his followers who are all getting impatient.  
Kaiba sits nearby, somewhat intrigued by what's going on.)_

FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?  
Tell me what's a-happening.

PHARAOH

Why should you want to know?  
Don't you mind about the future?  
Don't you try to think ahead?  
Save tomorrow for tomorrow;  
Think about today instead.

FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?  
Tell me what's happening.

PHARAOH

I could give you facts and figures.  
Even give you plans and forecasts.  
Even tell you where I'm going.

FOLLOWERS

When do we ride into Kyoto?

PHARAOH

Why should you want to know?  
Why are you obsessed with fighting?  
Times and fates you can't defy?  
If you knew the path we're riding,  
You'd understand it less than I.

FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?  
Tell me what's happening.

TEA

Let me try to cool down your face a bit.

PHARAOH

Tea that is good,  
While you prattle through your supper,  
Where and when and who and how.  
She alone has tried to give me What I need right here and now.

FOLLOWERS

What's the buzz?  
Tell me what's happening.

**STRANGE THING MYSTIFYING**

KAIBA

It seems to me a strange thing, mystifying

That a man like you can waste his time on women of her kind.

BELOWSKI

Hey, cool it man.

KAIBA

Yes, I can understand that she amuses,  
But to let her kiss you, stroke your hair, that's hardly in your line.

_(Kaiba proceeds to slap Tea hard.)_

It's not that I object to her profession,  
But she doesn't fit in well with what you teach and say.  
It doesn't help us if you're inconsistent.  
They only need a small excuse to put us all away.

PHARAOH _(advancing on Kaiba)_  
Who are you to criticise her?  
Who are you to despise her?  
Leave her, leave her, let her be now.  
Leave her, leave her, she's with me now.  
If your slate is clean, then you can throw stones.  
If your slate is not, then leave her alone.

_(To his followers)_

I'm amazed that men like you can be so shallow, thick and slow

There is not a man among you who know or cares if I come or go.

FOLLOWERS

No, you're wrong!  
You're very wrong!  
No, you're wrong!  
You're very wrong!  
No, you're wrong!  
You're very wrong!  
No, you're wrong!  
You're very wrong!  
How can you say that?  
How can you say that?  
How can you say that?  
How can you say that?

PHARAOH

Not one, not one of you!

**THEN WE ARE DECIDED (Bar near Hangout)**

_(That night, Chazz and Yami Bakura meet._

_The two are not at all pleased with the Pharaoh's growing popularity.)_

CHAZZ

We've been sitting on the fence for far too long.

YAMI BAKURA

Why let him upset us?  
Chazz let him be.  
All those imbeciles will see,  
He really doesn't matter.

CHAZZ

The Pharaoh is important,  
We've let him go his way before.  
And while he starts a major war,  
We theorize and chatter.

YAMI BAKURA

He's just another scripture thumping hack from across the sea.

CHAZZ

The difference is they call him King,  
The difference frightens me!  
What about the Obelisks?  
When they see King Pharaoh crowned,  
Do you think they'll stand around?  
Cheering and applauding?  
What about our people?  
If they see we've lost our nerve,  
Don't you think that they deserve,  
Something more rewarding.

YAMI BAKURA

They've got what they want,  
They think so, anyway.  
If he's what they want,  
Why take their toy away?  
He's a craze!

CHAZZ

Put yourself in my place,  
I can hardly step aside.  
Cannot let my hands be tied.  
I am law and order.  
What about our priesthood?  
Don't you see that we could fall?  
If we are to last at all,  
We cannot be divided.

YAMI BAKURA

Then say so to the council,  
But don't rely on subtlety.  
Frighten them, or they won't see.

CHAZZ

Then we are decided?

YAMI BAKURA

Then we are decided.

**EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT (Tea's Home)**

_(While Pharaoh relaxes, Tea and her friends tend to him.  
Meanwhile, Kaiba is angry that the Pharaoh is shirking his duties.)_

TEA

Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to

Problems that upset you, oh.

Don't you know

Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.

And we want you to sleep well tonight.

Let the world turn without you tonight.

If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight

GIRLS

Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes.

TEA

Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you, and anoint you.

Myrrh for your hot forehead, oh.

Then you'll feel

Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.

And it's cool, and the ointments sweet

For the fire in your head and feet.

Close your eyes, close your eyes

And relax, think of nothing tonight.

GIRLS

Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes.

KAIBA

Woman your fine ointment, brand new and expensive

Should have been saved for the poor.

Why has it been wasted?

We could have raised maybe

Three hundred silver pieces or more.

People who are hungry, people who are starving

They matter more than your feet and hair!

TEA

Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to

Problems that upset you, oh.

Don't you know

GIRLS and TEA

Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes.

PHARAOH

Surely you're not saying we have the resources

To save the poor from their lot?

There will be poor always, pathetically struggling.

Look at the good things you've got.

Think while you still have me!

Move while you still see me!

You'll be lost, and you'll be sorry when I'm gone.

TEA

Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and anoint you.

Myrrh for your hot forehead.  
Then you'll feel

Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.

And it's cool and the ointments sweet

For the fire in your head and feet.

Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax

Think of nothing tonight.

GIRLS

Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes.

TEA

Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax

**THIS PHARAOH MUST DIE (Kyoto, Sunday)**

_(Chazz, Yami Bakura and the Associates meet to discuss what to do with Pharaoh.)_

ASSOCIATE ONE

Good Chazz, the council waits for you. Your beloved associates are here for you.

CHAZZ

Ah gentlemen, you know why we are here. We've not much time, and quite a problem here

MOB _(outside)_

Hosanna! Superstar! Hosanna! Superstar! Hosanna! Superstar! Hosanna! Superstar!

YAMI BAKURA

Listen to that howling mob of blockheads in the street!

A trick or two with lepers, and the whole town's on its feet.

ALL _(inside)_

He is dangerous!

MOB _(outside)_  
Pharaoh Superstar!

ALL _(inside)_  
He is dangerous!

MOB _(outside)_  
Tell us that you're who they say you are.

ASSOCATE TWO

The man is in town right now to whip up some support.

ASSOCIATE THREE

A rabble rousing mission that I think we must abort.

ALL _(inside)_

He is dangerous!

MOB _(outside)_  
Pharaoh Superstar!

ALL _(inside)_  
He is dangerous!

ASSOCIATE TWO

Look Chazz, they're right outside our yard.

ASSOCIATE THREE

Quick Chazz, go call the Obelisk guard.

CHAZZ

No, wait! We need a more permanent solution to our problem.

YAMI BAKURA

What then to do about Pharaoh of Kyoto?

Miracle wonderman, hero of fools.

ASSOCIATE THREE

No riots, no army, no fighting, no slogans.

CHAZZ

One thing I'll say for him -- Pharaoh is cool.

YAMI BAKURA

We dare not leave him to his own devices.

His half-witted fans will get out of control.

ASSOCIATES

But how can we stop him?

His glamour increases

By leaps every moment; he's top of the poll.

CHAZZ

I see bad things arising.

The crowd crown him king; which the Obelisks would ban.

I see blood and destruction, our elimination because of one man.  
Blood and destruction because of one man.

ALL

Because, because, because of one man.

CHAZZ

Our elimination because of one man.

ALL

Because, because, because of one, 'cause of one, 'cause of one man.

ASSOCIATE THREE

What then to do about this Pharaoh -mania?

YAMI BAKURA

Now how to we deal with a carpenter king?

ASSOCIATES

Where do we start with a man who is bigger

Than John was when John did his baptism thing?

CHAZZ

Fools, you have no perception!

The stakes we are gambling are frighteningly high!

We must crush him completely,

So like John before him, this Pharaoh must die.

For the sake of the nation, this Pharaoh must die.

ALL  
Must die, must die, this Pharaoh must die.

CHAZZ

So like John before him, this Pharaoh must die.

ALL

Must die, must die, this Pharaoh must, Pharaoh must, Pharaoh must die!

**HOSANNA**

_(The people in Kyoto have come out to welcome the Pharaoh.)_

CROWD

Hosanna Hey Sanna,

Sanna, Sanna Hosanna

Hey Sanna Hosanna

Hey Yugi, Yugi won't you smile at me?

Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar

CHAZZ

Tell the rabble to be quiet, we anticipate a riot.

This common crowd, is much too loud.

Tell the mob who sing your song that they are fools and they are wrong.

They are a curse. They should disperse.

CROWD

Hosanna Hey Sanna,

Sanna, Sanna Hosanna

Hey Sanna Hosanna

Hey Yugi, Yugi you're alright by me

Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar

PHARAOH

Why waste your breath moaning at the crowd?

Nothing can be done to stop the shouting.

If every tongue were stilled The noise would still continue.

The rocks and stone themselves would start to sing:

CROWD AND PHARAOH

Hosanna Hey Sanna, Sanna, Sanna

Hosanna Hey Sanna Hosanna

CROWD

Hey Yugi, Yugi won't you fight for me?

Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar

PHARAOH

Sing me your songs, But not for me alone.

Sing out for yourselves, For you are bless-ed.

There is not one of you who cannot win the kingdom.

The slow, the suffering, The quick, the dead.

CROWD and PHARAOH

Hosanna Hey Sanna,

Sanna, Sanna Hosanna

Hey Sanna Hosanna

CROWD

Hey Yugi, Yugi won't you die for me?

Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar

_(All of a sudden, Pharaoh feels unsure.)_

**POWER AND GLORY**

_(Belowski and a group of friends have come out to see the Pharaoh, believing_

_that this man has the power to free them from the threat of the Obelisks people.)_

CROWD

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh I am with you.

Touch me, touch me, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh I am on your side.

Kiss me, kiss me, Pharaoh.

BELOWSKI

Pharaoh, what more do you need to convince you

That you've made it, and you're easily as strong

As the filth from Obelisk who rape our country,

And who've terrorized our people for so long.

CROWD

Pharaoh I am with you.

Touch me, touch me, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh I am on your side.

Kiss me, kiss me, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God,

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God,

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God,

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh you know I love you.

Did you see I waved?

I believe in you and God,

So tell me that I'm saved.

Pharaoh I am with you.

Touch me, touch me, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh I am on your side.

Kiss me, kiss me, Pharaoh.

BELOWSKI

There must be over fifty thousand

Screaming love and more for you.

And every one of fifty thousand

Would do whatever you asked them to.

Keep them yelling their devotion,

But add a touch of hate at Obelisk.  
You will rise to a greater power.

We will win ourselves a home.

You'll get the power and the glory

For ever and ever and ever

You'll get the power and the glory

For ever and ever and ever

You'll get the power and the glory

For ever and ever and ever

You'll get the power and the glory

For ever and ever and ever

Forever Amen! Amen! Amen!

Forever and ever...Amen! Amen!

**POOR KYOTO**

_(While his intentions may be pure, he knows he cannot help them.)_

PHARAOH

Neither you Belowski, nor the fifty thousand.  
Nor Obelisk, nor Slifer, nor Kaiba, nor the Twelve.  
Nor the Associates, nor the Scribes,  
Nor doomed Kyoto itself.  
Understand what power is,  
Understand what glory is.  
Understand at all… understand at all.  
If you knew all that I knew, my poor Kyoto.  
You'd see the truth, but you close your eyes,  
But you close your eyes.  
While you live your troubles are many, my poor Kyoto.  
To conquer death, you only have to die,  
You only have to die.

**MARIK'S DREAM (Evil Marik's House, Monday Morning)**

_(Evil Marik explains a dream where he met the Pharaoh.)_

EVIL MARIK

I dreamed I met a Duelist;

A most amazing man.

He had that look you very rarely find: The haunting, hunted kind.

I asked him to say what had happened,

How it all began.

I asked again, he never said a word.

As if he hadn't heard.

And next, the room was full of wild and angry men.

They seemed to hate this man.

They fell on him, and then

Disappeared again.

Then I saw thousands of millions

Crying for this man.

And then I heard them mentioning my name,

And leaving me the blame.

**THE TEMPLE (The Temple)**

_(Pharaoh arrives at his temple only to see it's become a place of thievery and degradation.)_

MONEYCHANGERS AND MERCHANTS

Roll on up Kyoto,  
Come on in Kyoto,  
Sunday here we go again, live in me Kyoto.

Here you live Kyoto,

Here you breathe Kyoto,

While your temple still survives,

You at least are still alive.

I got things you won't believe,

Name your pleasure I will sell.

I can fix your wildest needs,

I got heaven and I got hell.

Roll on up, for my price is down.

Come on in for the best in town.

Take your pick of the finest wine.

Lay your bets on this bird of mine.

What you see is what you get.

No one's been disappointed yet.

Don't be scared give me a try,

There is nothing you can't buy.

Name your price, I got everything.

Hurry it's going fast.

Borrow cash on the finest terms.

Hurry now while stocks still last.

Roll on up Kyoto,

Come on in Kyoto,

Sunday here we go again, live in me Kyoto.

Here you live Kyoto,

Here you breathe Kyoto,

While your temple still survives,

You at least are still alive.

I got things you won't believe,

Name your pleasure I will sell.

I can fix your…

_(fade to screaming as Pharaoh tears the place apart)_

PHARAOH

My temple should be a house of prayer,

But you have made it a den of thieves.

Get out! Get out!

_(Everyone leaves the area. Kaiba watches the merchants run for their lives._

_He Then gives the Pharaoh a look of disbelief. Is the Pharaoh really losing his grip?)_

My time is almost through.

Little left to do.

After all, I've tried for three years.

Seems like thirty, seems like thirty.

_(All of a sudden, lepers in need of his help appear out of nowhere.  
The Pharaoh does what he can to help them, but he is soon overwhelmed.)_

LEPERS

See my eyes, I can hardly see.

See me stand, I can hardly walk.

I believe you can make me whole.

See my tongue, I can hardly talk.

See my skin, I'm a mass of blood.

See my legs, I can hardly stand.

I believe you can make me well.

See my purse, I'm a poor, poor man.

Will you touch, will you mend me Pharaoh?

Won't you touch, will you heal me Pharaoh?

Will you kiss, you can cure me Pharaoh?

Won't you kiss, won't you pay me Pharaoh?

See my eyes, I can hardly see.

See me stand, I can hardly walk.

I believe you can make me whole.

See my tongue, I can hardly talk.

See my skin, I'm a mass of blood.

See my legs, I can hardly stand.

I believe you can make me well.

See my purse, I'm a poor, poor man.

Will you touch, will you mend me Pharaoh?

Won't you touch, will you heal me Pharaoh?

Will you kiss, you can cure me Pharaoh?

Won't you kiss, won't you pay me Pharaoh?

PHARAOH

There's too many of you...Don't push me.

There's too little of me...Don't crowd me.

Heal yourselves!

**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE HIM**

_(As the Pharaoh rests, Tea struggles with her feelings for him.)_

TEA

I don't know how to love him.

What to do, how to move him.

I've been changed, yes really changed.

In these past few days, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else.

I don't know how to take this.

I don't see why he moves me.

He's a man. He's just a man.

And I've had so many men before,

In very many ways, He's just one more.

Should I bring him down?

Should I scream and shout?

Should I speak of love,

Let my feelings out?

I never thought I'd come to this.

What's it all about?

Don't you think it's rather funny, I should be in this position.

I'm the one who's always been

So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,

Running every show.

He scares me so.

I never thought I'd come to this.

What's it all about?

Yet, if he said he loved me, I'd be lost.

I'd be frightened.

I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope.

I'd turn my head. I'd back away.

I wouldn't want to know.

He scares me so.

I want him so.

I love him so.

**DAMNED FOR ALL TIME/BLOOD MONEY (Hangout in Kyoto, Tuesday)**

_(Kaiba, fearing the worst for the Pharaoh, seeks help from Chazz and his associates.)_

KAIBA

Now if I help you, it matters that you see

These sordid kinda things are coming hard to me.

It's taken me some time to work out what to do.

I weighed the whole thing out before I came to you.

I have no thought at all about my own reward.

I really didn't come here of my own accord.

Just don't say I'm ... damned for all time.

I came because I had to; I'm the one who saw.

Pharaoh can't control it like he did before.

And furthermore I know that Pharaoh thinks so too.

Pharaoh wouldn't mind that I was here with you.

I have no thought at all about my own reward.

I really didn't come here of my own accord.

Just don't say I'm ... damned for all time.

Bakura, you're a friend, a worldly man and wise.

Chazz, my friend, I know you sympathise.

Why are we the prophets?

Why are we the ones

Who see the sad solution - know what must be done?

I have no thought at all about my own reward.

I really didn't come here of my own accord.

Just don't say I'm damned for all time.

YAMI BAKURA

Cut the protesting, forget the excuses.

We want information.

Get up of the floor.

CHAZZ

We have the papers we need to arrest him.

You know his movements.

We know the law.

YAMI BAKURA

Your help in this matter won't go unrewarded.

CHAZZ

We'll pay you in silver, cash on the nail.

We just need to know where the soldiers can find him.

YAMI BAKURA

With no crowd around him.

CHAZZ

Then we can't fail.

KAIBA

I don't want your blood money!

CHAZZ

Oh, that doesn't matter, our expenses are good.

KAIBA

I don't need your blood money!

YAMI BAKURA

But you might as well take it.

We think that you should.

CHAZZ

Think of the things you could do with that money,

Choose any charity - give to the poor.

We've noted your motives.

We've noted your feelings.

This isn't blood money - it's a ...

YAMI BAKURA

A fee.

CHAZZ

A fee nothing more.

KAIBA

On Thursday night you'll find him where you want him.

Far from the crowds, in the Garden of Gethsemane.

CHOIR

Well done, Kaiba. Good old Kaiba.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
